Jinavia
The Empire of Jinavia is a gargantuan, environmentally stunning nation, ruled by Emperor Jules IX Vosotorax with a fair hand, and notable for its sprawling nuclear power plants, keen interest in outer space, and hatred of cheese. The compassionate, hard-working, democratic, devout population of 11.693 billion Jinavians hold their civil and political rights very dear, although the wealthy and those in business tend to be viewed with suspicion. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt, liberal, outspoken government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Healthcare, and Industry. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Saint Basilsburg. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 93.8%. The frighteningly efficient Jinavian economy, worth a remarkable 1,021 trillion jinavian marks a year, is driven almost entirely by government activity. The industrial sector, which is extremely specialized, is mostly made up of the Furniture Restoration industry, with major contributions from Uranium Mining. Average income is 87,361 jinavian marks, with the richest citizens earning 7.4 times as much as the poorest. Refugees from other nations are flocking to Jinavia's border, consumption of cat memes has skyrocketed, late night adverts for breast milk co-ops regularly win pornography industry awards, and museums stand half-empty as all foreign exhibits are returned to their countries of origin. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive Gendarmerie, a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Jinavia's national animal is the jinavian bear, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is Christian Church of Jinavia. Jinavia is ranked 172,030th in the world and 4,164th in Balder for Most Ignorant Citizens, with 1.24 Missed References Per Hour. At the base of the union between the constituent parts of the Empire is an economic rationale: There could have been synergies aimed at building a basic level of development between these countries. The security apparatus in particular has a significant role in keeping the Empire together, from many points of view, is the most modern and efficient institution. Any temptation constituent nations have to leave the Empire is systematically repressed by the forces of internal security by identifying and destroying the opposition: the army has created the Empire. The alignment of economic interests is a weak element that kept it together, while the military is its real strength. If the Empire is to survive, it needs economic relations organized in such a way as to favor some regions and hinder others. And this can only happen if the state is strong enough to impose this reality. Since the state itself is limited by its nature, the security apparatus will replace it. In the Empire's economic strength and security force are complemented by a comprehensive ideology of the Christian Church that offers a justification for imperial system. The state security apparatus works with the Church and against the dissident elements of other religions of the Empire. Economy Jinavia has a partially freed regulated economy. Based on market exchange rates, the Jinavian is today a large economy. The Jinavian Industrial Revolution started in Jinavia with an initial concentration on heavy industries such as shipbuilding, coal mining, steel production, and textiles. The expansion age created a multiregional market for Jinavian products, allowing the Empire to dominate regional trade. The Jinavian heavy industry is a significant part of this sector, and lately has improved with the acquisition of the newest two regions, highly industrialized. Civil and defence aircraft and space production is led by Jinavian AS Systems Ltd, the main national defence contractor. Spirit of Victory Corp. holds a major share of the large engines market. The Jinavian financial and service sector, however, has diminished substantially, and now makes up about 49% of Gross Domesti Product. The sector is dominated by financial and affair banking. The few large corporations are Jinavian and Cohen Affairs, Vorasotorax's and the Bank of Archangelsburg. Saint Basilsburg has no longer large concentration of foreign bank, although some multinational companies have chosen to site their Absolutionian headquarters in Jinavia. Geography Topography Jinavia comprises the large Jinavian Peninsula and a number of islands including the four largest, Nikkeldepain, Porlumma, New Ithaca and Mordor. Jinavia mainly occupies the Jinavian peninsula, but some of Jinavia's territory extends beyond the Peninsula and some islands are located outside the continental shelf. The country's total area is 1,221,030 km². Including the islands, Jinavia has a coastline and border of 17,400 km on the Jinavian Ocean, Imperial, Blood and Claw Seas, and borders shared with other countries. The Silver Mountains form the peninsula's backbone, the Iron Mountains form its eastern boundary. The Rauros, Jinavia's longest river, flows from the Iron Mountains crosses the Blood plain on its way to the Claw Sea. The country is situated at the outer rim of his continent plate, leading to considerable seismic and volcanic activity, due to Claw Trench. There are 43 active volcanoes in Jinavia. Transport The transport sector in Jinavia generates a turnover of about 220 billion Jinavian marks, employing 1,935,700 persons in 343,400 enterprises. Regarding the national road network, there are 1,268,721 km of serviceable roads in Jinavia, including 16,487 km of motorways. The national railway network, state-owned and operated by Jinavia Railways Agency totalles about 16,000 km. The national inland waterways network comprises 1,800 km of navigable rivers and channels. There are 45 main airports and 42 major seaports. Climate The climate of Jinavia is quitly diverse, depending on location. Most of the southern coasts and the two southern islands have a humid subtropical. Conditions on other islands and northern coasts can be different from the interior's plains and higher ground, particularly during the winter months when the interior plains tend to be cold, wet, and often snowy. Environment After its industrial growth, Jinavia confronts its environmental problems. The Jinavian national parks system cover about six percent of the country. However, air pollution is still a severe problem, especially in the industrialised western regions. Ideology The Holy Empire of Jinavia is the union of three sub-state entities: the Imperial State,the Imperial Feud and the Church of the Empire of Jinavia. The Imperial State handles general affairs, foreign, defence and security of the entire set, determining the backbone and self-configuring as the sovereign prerogatives of the Church and the Imperial Feud. The three components are united within the Empire in their zenith, with the Emperor who is the Overlord, the Head of the Church, the Supreme Feudal Lord and the Head of State, and with the Peers, who are the top decision-making of the empire even though the leaders of individual branches. The Imperial Monarchy is far from the parliamentary system and Caesarism but is based on organic nationalism, based on intermediate social and economic communities, natural and organic to nation itself. The Empire is the realization of the control of the economy and the moral and religious tension, which aims for the recovery of an elite in a qualitative sense. The three pillars of imperial ideal triad are: * Righteus Faith: Jinavian Faith and protection of Jinavian Church, as well as Divine Right to the Expansion. * Unitarianism: unconditional loyalty to the Emperor and to the imperial unity of State, Church and Feud, in return for paternalist protection for all social estates. * Nationality - Recognition of the state-founding role on the indo-european nationalities and equal citizen rights for all peoples inhabiting Jinavia. The sequence of three parts of the triad remains fixed in all circumstances even when the words themselves change: military cadets are instructed to be "Christians, loyal subjects and Jinavian", the common public motto calls "For Faith, Emperor and Fatherland". This triad is spiritual struggle against modernist decadence and the folly of the myth of production and consumption, against unbridled speculation. The ideology is in favour of a return to order, a human dimension of industrial civilization, a harmony between man and machine. Exists a way that leads to freedom: its key points are: Obedience, diligence at work, honesty, orderliness, cleanliness, sobriety, taste for truth and self-sacrifice and patriotism. A righteus society as the Imperial comprises three main groups corresponding to three distinct functions: * The first is associated with the function of sovereignty, and is performed by the Peers and the Church; Sovereignty falls into two distinct and complementary sub-parts, one formal, juridical and worldly, the other powerful, unpredictable, priestly and rooted in the supernatural world. * The second with the military function, and is performed by the nobilty, the military and the Imperial Feud; this division is connected with force, the military, the war and the protection of the weaks. * The third with that of productivity, and is performed by the plebeians and the Imperial State: the role of the third echelon is productivity, herding, farming and crafts. The heart of the imperial idea is the concept of Indo-European race. The Indo-European race is superior to the others: the Empire is the highest expression of the Indo-European race. Divine Right to Conquer and Rule To the official Jinavian stance, the Expansion is a sacred duty passed down by God to the Jinavian people, charging them with shepherding the lost and faithless back into God's grace. It is a burden placed on Jinavia to never falter, to never show cracks of sin, and always do God's work in the mortal world. Favored by God for their devotion and faith, the Empire is justified in conquering others and using them in whatever method the Jinavians see fit. The very core of this duty is to regain all territories and lands belonging to the Ancient Empire. It was only the Jinavians, alone remaining pious and faithful through the dark times, who retained God's favour. God named them the rightful masters of the world and tasked the nation, through the leadership of the Holy Jinavian Emperor, with conquering the fallen people of the world and bringing them back to His grace. The Reclaiming is a sacred duty, with Jinavians required by God to teach and guide the other races toward the true faith. Imperial Church The Church of the Empire is the official religion in the Empire of Jinavia. It is the Church that professes the Imperial Christian confession, and whose head is the Emperor. The Church is a sacramental community separate from the political community, since in one and the other by the same divine reason, and therefore both should be the same society united by the emperor under the guidance of God. The imperial authority is the manifestation of divine power. The Empire itself is the divine plan: the political unity of the universe that must be made by the Empire is a necessary condition to allow for spreading religious truth and worldly happiness. The heavenly and the earthly monarchies are directly related: as there is only one God, so there must be only one Emperor, just as there should be one law, the imperial one. Therefore, the Emperor is the legitimate head of the Church as its main task is to preserve their integrity and watch over it, even if the internal discipline is entrusted to the Church itself. God has authority throughout the universe and especially on his Church. His sovereignty is recognized by his people who willingly submit to Him in what He commands. Behind the imperial nation is God, as there is a demon behind his enemies. Cesaropapism and confessional State The Empire is identified with the Church in the common Imperial goal of universality. The Empire is the imitation of the heavenly monarchy: in it the Emperor is God's representative, combines in itself the Imperial authorities and the Magisterium of the Church. The Emperor has supreme power over the spiritual and material interests of his subjects, and therefore the Church is inscribed in the state. The exercise of power is very closely connected with the practice of virtue and the model of choice for those in power is Christ. The Emperor is the supreme head of law of the Imperial Christian Church. While the Church is responsible to conduct of men to eternal life it is the emperor, however, the task of leading them to earthly happiness. Although there is communion and unity between the Church and the Empire of Jinavia, the Church is not the Imperial State and the Curia is in no way conditioned by secular government, but only to the Patriarch of the Empire and Emperor. God is the center of the human universe, but mainly in Jinavia. So the Jinavian Empire or is a Imperial-Christian Empire or it does not exist as an organized entity government, because the Imperial homeland implies unity in faith. From this faith derive needs to make the policy to the greater glory of God, to declare the Imperial Christian as state religion and to inspire the legislation and institutions to the social doctrine of the Church. There are twelve founder Saints: each part of the Tripartite Pact has its own family of Saints to represent it and the function of the Saints match the function of the group. Corporativism The existence of the people is justified in ethical terms as well as political, since the Emperor is the fulcrum through which the people determine its membership to the State. The conception of the State Corporate addresses the need to implement civil society where the rulers belong to a category entirely divorced from production. The leaders of the corporate state must be impartial. Otherwise it becomes the transmission belt of the interests of the ruling class. Armed Forces The Regulations of Military Discipline is the moral code of the Armed Forces. It must be recognized, considered and observed by all the military. The moral principles and specifications dictated by the Regulations form the basis and strength of the military institution. The Armed Forces, which is supreme commander of the Emperor, are set up to support the Throne, to protect the laws and institutions, make war wherever it is ordained by the sovereign, to defend the honour and independence of the Empire in obedience to orders received to the extreme fate. The Armed Forces, to avoid any rift in their team and to perform the duties arising from institutional duties, must remain outside the political controversy, although they have a right to support decision-making. Political system 200px|thumb|right|The Imperial Badge. The politics of Jinavia take place in a framework of a costitutional, traditional monarchy, tempered by a parliamentary power, and of a few-party system. The Sovereign compartecipates to all powers. Executive power is exercised by the Government of the Empire, which is led by the Sovereign, trough Prime Minister of the Empire and Government. Legislative power is vested in the Houses of the Imperial Parliament and in the Crown-in-Parliament. The judiciary emanetes from the Emperor and is independent from the legislative. Jules IX Vorasotorax is the Emperor of the Holy Jinavian Empire, whilst Count David Ulrich Maria Sebastian Knut von Brixen-Innichen is the Prime Minister of the Empire. The Crown The Emperor is the Supreme Head of State and of Church of the Empire. As the head of state, the Emperor represents the unity of the nation. The Emperor serves also as a point of connection between the branches of power: he appoints the executive, he is the Head of the judiciary and he is also the commander-in-chief of the armed forces. The monarchy is constitutional and hereditary under the Salic law. The order of succession to the Imperial Throne is governed by the Statutory Constitutions of the Imperial House. It totally excludes females from the succession, giving the throne only to male heirs. The will of the Emperor has the force of law, but that power was conferred by the People and the House of Peers by the Law of Coronation: therefore his power and authority are based on the laws and on their respect. Imperial power is intended to be, under ordinary circumstances, a neutral power, protecting, balancing the other, active powers (the Government, Parliament, Church and Judiciary). However, the Emperor is not to be a powerless cipher: he has many powers, including the power to make directly the most important appointments, to dissolve the Lower House of Jinavia and Dominions and call new elections, to appoint part of the Peers, and to dismiss Government and ministers - but he is not, under ordinary circumstances, able to directly govern or directly make policy since that is the task of the responsible ministers. The Emperor appoints the Prime Minister, who proposes the other ministers, approved by the Emperor). The Council of Ministers must obtain a confidence vote from House of Peer. The Sovereign maintains a certain rule and exercises executive power through the ministers who should receive also the confidence of the House of Peers. The Emperor has the power of confirmation of laws and, by confirmiming them, he judges on the merit of the act. He may reject the law if it is considered unresponsive at policy that is pursued by the Crown. The Emperor is also the Supreme Lord Feudal, ensuring protection and conservation of the feuds, both princely and allodial not princely. His Majesty's Privy Council 250px|thumb|right|The His Majesty's Privy Council during a session. His Majesty's Privy Council is a council of advisers of the Sovereign. Its members are mostly older politicians, former ministers or senior officials. The Sovereign has the widest discretion in appointing private advisers, both in person and in number. The Privy Council is not often called in its entirety, but each session are asked who the Emperor, after consulting the Prime Minister, considers appropriate. The Privy Council is a very influential institution, although its decisions are limited by the Government of the Empire. It advises the sovereign to exercise his prerogative of the imperial sanction and may issue executive orders known as Orders of the Council. As an advisory body is the body responsible for technical, legal and political advice. The Sovereign, when acting on the recommendations of the Privy Council, is known by the term "Sovereign-in the-Council. Board members are known as "Most Honourable Privy Councilor of His Majesty". The President (formally the Deputy President) of the Privy Council is the Lord President of the Council, a figure usually a member of the House of Peers and usually it is the Lord Chancellor itself. The Privy Council is composed of the Deputy President of His Majesty's the Privy Council, the Section Presidents and the Councilors. Councilors of His Majesty form the seven sections of Privy Council, which perform the advisory functions assigned to the Council by the Emperor. Civil Imperial Household Civil Household is the administrative and domestic entourage of the entire Imperial House and Imperial Family. His director, the Secretary General of the Imperial Civil Household supervises each sector that requires his attention, from the table of the Emperor to his social entertainment, from public relations to the planning of public ceremonies. The principal assistant is the Prefect of the Palace in charge of the organization in general and in particular external relations: maintaining relations with ministers, accredited ambassadors to the highest offices of state, directs the serving ladies and gentlemen court. Are part of the Civil Household engineers and architects, doctors and surgeons, court artists and general all civilian personnel used the person of the Emperor and his family. Imperial Chaplaincy The Chaplaincy is led by Imperial Chaplain of rank of bishop. The Imperial Chaplaincy is responsible for all religious ceremonies for the Sovereign, the Imperial Family, members of the Imperial Household. The Imperial Chaplain is assisted by Prime Chaplain and several chaplains, ranking priest, the Preacher of the Emperor, which celebrates the private harvest of Emperor. The Chaplaincy also includes Ordinariate Military for Imperial Guard. Imperial Military Household La Imperial Military Household is the largest organization within the Imperial Household, built on purely ideological basis. The Imperial Military Household distinguishes itself from the Imperial Armed Forces and other organizations of the Empire through its structure of ranks, insignias and uniforms. Imperial Parliament The Parliament of the Holy Empire of Jinavia is the supreme legislative body in the Holy Empire of Jinavia and Jinavian overseas territories and colonies. At its head is the Sovereign, Emperor Jules IX. The parliament is bicameral, with an upper house, the House of Peers, and a lower house, the House of Nobles. The Emperor is the third component of the legislature. The House of Peers includes two different types of members: the Lords Spiritual (the senior Cardinarsl of the Imperial Church of Jinavia) and the Lords Temporal (the Princes of the Empire). The Huse of Peer performes the supreme judicial role through the Law Peers. The House of Nobles is a chamber with elections within other nobles and aristocracy. The elections are to it held at least every 20 years. The two Houses meet in separate chambers in the Palace of Parliament in Saint Basilsburg. Supreme legislative power is vested in the Sovereign-in-Parliament. Executive branch 250px|thumb|right|Brennanzetti Palace, official residence of Prime Minister and Government. The Prime Minister of the Empire is the political leader and head of government of the empire. The Prime Minister, against the entire government, is considered primus super peers. He determines and directs the general policy of the government and is responsible. He contributes to the definition address the State's policy with the Emperor and under the control of the House of Peers. The Prime Minister and the Government are collectively responsible for policy and their actions in front of the Sovereign, the House of Peers and the Empire in general. Particularly sensitive function that the law relies directly to the Prime Minister has supervision and control over information and security system. The government of the empire has to enjoy the confidence of Peers and jointly Emperor. Intelligence Jinavian intelligence consists of three major units: the SECECO (the coordinating body), the ISD (the domestic and political agency) and the MIS (military and abroad agency). Jinavian citizenship Jinavian citizenship is the condition of the person to whom the legal system recognizes the full rights. It is granted to descendants until the 2nd grade of Imperial immigrants, through the "jus sanguinis". Imperial citizenship can be acquired: * Automatically, according to jus sanguinis (by birth, adoption or recognition by a single parent Jinavian citizen); * On request, according to the ius sanguinis, having served for military service; * For naturalization after thirty years of legal residence in Italy, provided no criminal record and adequate economic resources and indo-european parents. * Upon request, to be born in territories previously controlled. The right to citizenship by jus sanguinis does not expire, but in order to exercise it is necessary that each parent was a Jinavian citizen at birth of the child. Judicial system The imperial judicial system includes Courts of the Empire and Courts of individual regions. Imperial Regions organize their own judicial structure. They have the authority to enact criminal law or criminal procedure. Each region shall adopt a division into three levels of the judiciary, with courts of first instance, courts of appeal and a Regional Supreme Court. The imperial court system deals with cases relating to parts of two or more different regions, violations of the Imperial Constitutions, cases of treason and violations of laws relating to common areas of the Empire. The Imperial Supreme Court is the highest judicial body in the Empire of Jinavia, and directs the entire judicial system, acting as a court of last resort for all criminal cases. It consists of the First President of the Courts of the Empire and Associates eight presidents, appointed by the Emperor on the proposal of Prime Minister and confirmed by vote of the House of Peers. Once appointed, the Presidents of the Courts of the Empire have a mandate for life, ending only with death, resignation or putting in a state indictment. Local government The Empire is composed of 14 areas at the regional level, from 70 exarchates, 280 provinces and many municipalities. Administration of the government of each level corresponds to a level in the Imperial Civil Service. Regional Level: The Empire of Jinavia consists of 14 administrative territories of the Regional level, including 11 regions Imperial and 3 Regional Ethnic Communities. Regions hold a number of powers and administrative discretion and government, although government policy depend on the address of the Empire. Depending on their status, have special powers and privileges. Exarchates: The Exarchates are the second tier of local government. May include within them a number of provinces or directly manage specific local situations as the 2 Metropolitan Exarchates of Saint Vassilisburg and Archangelsburg. Province: The province is a territorial local authority subordinate to the regional level and the governorate, which is part of levels and includes the territory of several municipalities. There are 280 provinces. Municipality: The municipality is the smallest administrative territorial subdivision, determined by precise borders on which insists a portion of the population. It defines, for its center in which there is the public social life of its inhabitants, the local authority fundamental. Constitution of Jinavia The constitution of Jinavia is based on Tradition, Imperial Ideology (not written or codified), Imperial Constitutions and Fundamental Laws of the Realm and Organic Laws. Fundamental Laws of the Realm The Fundamental Laws of the Realm are a set of laws organizing the powers of the Imperial State. The Fundamental Laws are Laws, Constitutions and Charters. * The Labour Charter * The Law Constituting the Parliament: it creates the Imperial Parliament. * The Charter of the Jinavians: fixes the rights and duties of the Jinavians. * The Statutory Constitutions of the Imperial House. * Law of the Principles of the Holy Jinavian Empire. Organic Laws of Jinavia An Organic Law of Jinavia is a law which forms the foundation of a government. Organic laws are those related to the development of public rights and liberties, those that approve Statutes of Autonomy and the general electoral regime, and others foreseen in the traditional routine and praxis. Juridically, organic laws are at an higher level as ordinary laws. The approval, modification or derogation of organic laws requires an absolute majority of the House of Peer, in a final vote over the entire project. That is to say, an organic law is presented as a project by the government and must follow a parliamentary procedure other than those of ordinary laws. Languages Jinavia's official language is Latin, Russian, Italian, English, French and German. Jinavia has numerous dialects spoken all over the country and some Jinavians cannot speak one of the official languages at all. However, the establishment of a national education system has led to decrease in variation in the languages spoken across the country. Minority languages include Albanian, Croatian and Greek. Jinavia recognises the existence of twelve linguistic minorities, guaranteeing them protection. Recognized ethnic minorities and minority languages Several ethnic groups are legally recognized and a number of minority languages have co-official status alongside Latin and four main languages in various parts of the country. In these regions official documents are available upon request in either official or the co-official language. Education is possible in minority languages where such schools are operating. Education and Healtcare Jinavia's public education is free and compulsory from 6–19 years of age and has a five-year primary school and an eight-year secondary school, divided into first-grade secondary school and second-grade secondary school. Jinavia has a high public education standard. The country has both public and private education systems. Jinavia hosts a broad variety of universities, colleges and academies. Archangelsburg's Political Academy, has been ranked among the best schools in the world. Other top universities and polytechnics include the Polytechnic College of Erice, the Technical University of Malevento, the Social Sciences School of Florentia Rubra. Jinavia's oldest college is the University of Sonoria. The University of Antenoropolis also remains one of Jinavia's oldest. Jinavia has had a public healthcare system. Healthcare spending in Jinavia accounts for more than 5.0% of the national GDP. However, Jinavia ranks as having an high quality healthcare system, and an high quality healthcare performance. Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth The Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth comprises the Dominions, colonies, protectorates, mandates, and other territories ruled or administered by the Holy Empire of Jinavia. Jinavian Dominions A Dominion is one of the group of semi-autonomous polities that are under Jinavian sovereignty, constituting the Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth alongside proper Jinavian Colonies. They include Serbjieza, Nigestria, and South Serbjieza. The Ministry for Foreign Affairs of Holy Jinavian Empire conducts the foreign relations of the Dominions and diplomatic relations between HJE and Dominions (and between Dominions themselves) are performed by High Commissioners. The Dominions conduct their own trade policy, some limited foreign relations and have autonomous armed forces, although the Jinavian government has the exclusive power to declare wars. Colonies A Imperial colony is the official term for the colonial administrations of the Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth. Imperial colonies are ruled by a governor appointed by the Emperor. Military of Jinavia The Imperial Armed Forces constitute the set of the armed forces of the Empire of Jinavia. The purpose of the IAF is not only the defense of the borders of the Empire from any enemy, internal or external, but also support the global settlement over the management of communication lines, the development of all technologies too expensive for colonization private entities and generally any other task that the Emperor decided to entrust to them. As head of state, the Emperor is Earl Marshal and Supreme Commander of Imperial Armed Forces. Executive authority is exercised by the Prime Minister of the Empire and the Minister of War. The Emperor is the supreme authority, from whose statements can not be waived. The War Office is the highest level of military direction, responsible for formulating, in conjunction with the Imperial General Staff, the policy of the Armed Forces. The Imperial Armed Forces consist of: * Imperial Army is the service branch dedicated to the conduct of military activities on the ground. * Imperial Air Force is the armed force dedicated to the conduct of military operation on the air. * Imperial Navy is all men, means and infrastructure necessary for the exercise of maritime power of the Empire. * Imperial Gendarmerie has responsibility for the protection of the laws, public order and security in the imperial territory. * Space Command is the command dedicated to all space operations. Are part of the Armed Forces also Military Archdiocese, Interservice Health Service Command, Army Selected Reserve and Political Commisariat. The Emperor is the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Jinavian Armed Forces and Chairman of the Supreme War Council of Jinavia. Category:Jinavia Category:Nations with population over 10 billion Category:Civil Rights World Benchmark Category:Economy Frightening Category:Political Freedom World Benchmark Category:Civil Rights Lovefest Category:Empires